PREMONICION
by Destined Couple
Summary: UN SUEÑO RECURRENTE PERTURBA A MICHIRU POR LAS NOCHES. PERO PRONTO SE DARÁ CUENTA DE QUE ES MAS QUE UN SIMPLE SUEÑO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MI HISTORIA Y NO DEJEN DE COMENTAR...


"Haruka…!!!" Michiru se despertó violentamente y con la respiración agitada. Otra vez esa horrible pesadilla le quitaba el sueño. Llevaba un par de semanas experimentando la misma atroz pesadilla y lentamente la desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de ella. No tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para contener las lágrimas y sucumbió en un mar de tristeza.

"Michiru…?" preguntó la asustada rubia entrando rápidamente a la habitación luego de escuchar aquel estremecedor llamado.

"Haruka…!" dijo abalanzándose rápidamente a sus brazos.

"Que sucede Michiru. Otra vez un mal sueño?" preguntó preocupada al sentir la desesperación de su amiga.

"Así es, pero esta vez lo sentí más real que las otras veces" contestó sin separarse de la rubia y aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

"No llores por favor, yo estoy aquí contigo…para cuidarte. Solo fue un mal sueño…nada malo va a ocurrir" decía la rubia mientras le acariciaba la cabeza de forma maternal.

"Como lo sabes?. Esto podría ser una premonición"

"Vamos Michiru… tu sabes que yo no creo en ese tipo de cosas" le dijo para calmarla pero eso solo la hizo enojar.

"Que tu no creas en estas cosas no significa que no sean reales"

"Está bien. Entonces por que no me cuentas de una vez por todas de que trata este sueño que no te deja descansar" hacia tiempo que Haruka venia preguntándole lo mismo pero siempre obtenía silencio como respuesta.

"Esta bien… te voy a contar lo que sucede… pero no quiero que te burles esta bien"

"O.K"

"Bueno veras... al despertar lo único que recuerdo es que estábamos en la torre de Tokio. El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte. Luego no se que sucede, nunca puedo recordarlo, solo te veo caer y yo no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte. "

"Entonces tu sueño es acerca de mi… sueñas que muero"

"Así es… y por mas que trato de ayudarte o de descubrir por que caes… no consigo nada y eso es lo que mas me desespera" le respondió tristemente.

"Pero eso es todo? No recuerdas nada mas?"

"Hay algo mas. Pero no se si contártelo" dijo un poco apenada.

"Que cosa. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea"

"En mi sueño hay… Hay un…"

"Que hay?. Michiru por favor dime que mas ves en tu sueño"

"Hay un pulpo… un pulpo morado" dijo con la cara un poco sonrojada.

"jajajaj….un pulpo dices? Y ahora dime que también estaba volando" dijo la escéptica rubia en tono burlón. Michiru solo le desvió la mirada aun mas sonrojada. Las risas de Haruka se hicieron aun mas intensas al ver la reacción de Michiru. "jajjajjaajja…ya lo ves… no tienes nada de que preocuparte, no se trata nada mas que un sueño, muy divertido por lo demás. Pulpos morados voladores… jajajja esto es muy gracioso"

"Por que eres tan mala Haruka" le reprochó la chica muy enojada y lanzándole una almohada a la cara "Es que acaso no te das cuenta de que si algo te pasara… yo…"no completó la oración. Se recostó nuevamente en su cama y se tapó completamente con el cobertor.

"Vamos Michiru… perdóname… no quise ofenderte" dijo al escuchar las palabras de su dolida amiga.

"Vete Haruka Tenoh, sal de mi habitación, no quiero verte"

"Michiru lo siento" dijo Haruka alejándose de su amiga muy apenada por lo ocurrido.

"Por qué te comportas así Haruka es que acaso no te das cuenta de mis sentimientos?" dijo Michiru una vez que la oyó salir de la habitación mientras una solitaria lágrima rodaba por su blanca mejilla. Luego de un momento simplemente se quedó dormida, solo para volver a despertarse horas mas tarde a causa de la misma pesadilla. Después de eso ya no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

Temprano en la mañana Haruka trabajaba afanosamente en preparar el desayuno. La cocina no era uno de sus fuertes, pero tenia que hacer lo que estuviera a su alcance para que Michiru la perdonara por su molesto comportamiento de la noche anterior.

La cocina era un completo caos, platos regados por todos lados, un charco de agua en el piso debido a que derramó una taza de café, el pan que se encontraba en el calentador despedía humo negro producto de la alta temperatura.

Finalmente y después de dejar la cocina como si hubiera sido el epicentro de un devastador terremoto Haruka estaba lista con la bandeja del desayuno. Comprendía jugo de naranja recién exprimido, tostadas (las que no se quemaron), mermelada de frutilla y como toque final una bella rosa roja y una tarjeta que decía "Lo Siento"

"Michiru… estas despierta…?" Preguntó Haruka tímidamente.

"No quiero verte Haruka" respondió la chica oculta entre sus sabanas.

"No me trates así Michiru, lo siento" la peliverde se incorporó dispuesta a arrojarle otra de sus almohadas, pero se detuvo al percatarse de la grata sorpresa que le tenia su amiga.

"Haruka… que es eso??"

"Esta es mi humilde manera de decir que lo siento" dijo colocando la bandeja en el regazo de Michiru. La comida se veía perfecta, solo esperaba que el sabor fuera bueno.

Michiru untó una de las tostadas con la mermelada de frutilla, dio una mordida al pan e hizo una rara mueca. Trató de pasar el mal sabor con un poco de jugo pero por su expresión el remedio fue peor que la enfermedad.

"Que sucede Michiru…tan mala cocinera soy…?"

"Haruka" dijo después de hacer un esfuerzo para tragar lo que tenia en la boca. "Revisaste la fecha de caducidad de la mermelada, o por lo menos la probaste"

"mmm…. No, no lo hice"

"Y cuanta azúcar le echaste al jugo?"

"Creo que se me cayó un poco mas de la cuenta"

" Pero creo que por lo menos sabrás preparar una taza de café?" dijo tomando un sorbo, pero su cara demostró que esto era algo que Haruka tampoco sabia hacer.

"Es que se me acabó el azúcar luego de hacer el jugo"

"Aay Haruka eres una pésima cocinera, pero si querías matarme creo que te habría dado resultado" dijo sonriendo ante tal desastre.

"Soy una inútil, no puedo hacer nada bien. Ahora nunca me perdonaras"

"No digas eso Haruka, esta es la mas linda sorpresa que jamás me han dado"

"Pero… por mas que trato de hacer las cosas bien para agradarte… nada me da resultado" dijo en un tono muy triste.

"Que dijiste…?" preguntó sorprendida.

"Nada….!!!!, solo quería darte una sorpresa y lo he arruinado todo…!!!"

"Ya no te lamentes mas Haruka, estas perdonada. Pero no vuelvas a burlarte de mi… comprendes" sonriendo dulcemente.

"No te preocupes, jamás haré algo que te lastime" le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, lo que hizo que un leve cosquilleo se apoderara de su estómago. En respuesta miró hacia otro lado solo para disimular un posible rubor en su rostro y dijo rápidamente.

"Será mejor que desayunemos fuera, no te parece" Haruka asintió con la cabeza. "Dame unos minutos y me cambio de ropa"

Las chicas se conocían desde pequeñas y luego de egresar de preparatoria decidieron compartir un departamento.

Michiru entró en la más prestigiosa escuela de arte que había en Tokio para perfeccionar sus habilidades y Haruka, bueno ella obtuvo una beca debido a su gran capacidad para el atletismo, había roto todos los records cuando estuvo en preparatoria y hasta ahora nadie había podido superarla, por esta razón las universidades se pelearon por ella, para que ingresara a sus clubes y así lograr reconocimiento nacional. Con Haruka en sus listas podían lograrlo. Pero la razón que Haruka dio para elegir la universidad a la cual quería permanecer fue

"Porque me queda mas cerca de casa…" pero la verdad era que le quedaba mas cerca de la escuela de Michiru, pero ni ella misma quería reconocer que esta fuera la razón de su decisión.

Haruka esperaba en la sala a que Michiru se arreglara y un fugaz recuerdo vino a su mente

**************************

"Anda niña… danos tu dinero…!!!" un grupo de chicos molestaba a una pequeña niña en una plaza.

"Si no nos das tu dinero nos quedaremos con tu oso" dijo uno de los chicos arrebatándole el oso de peluche de las manos. Lo que hizo que la pequeña niña no aguantara las lágrimas.

"Aaaah….pobre… esta llorando" dijo otro de los chicos en tono burlón.

"Ya déjenme en paz, devuélvanme a Kuno" los 3 chicos se largaron a reír y comenzaron a lanzarse el oso de un extremo a otro mientras que la pequeña trataba desesperadamente de tomarlo. En el otro lado de la plaza una chica de cabellos rubios observaba atentamente lo sucedido. La pequeña se armó de valor y fue a enfrentarse a ese trió de crueles chicos. Corrió lo que mas pudo y empujó con todas sus fuerzas al chico que sostenía el oso. El chico y la rubia cayeron contra el piso golpeándose fuertemente. Él se pegó en una de sus piernas mientras la pequeña rubia en su brazo, pero ella no le dio importancia y se paró rápidamente mientras les decía

"Déjenla en paz. Váyanse a jugar a otro lado si no quieren quedar como su amigo" señalando al chico que estaba en el suelo llorando de dolor.

"Vámonos de aquí" dijo uno "Esta chica esta loca" los dos chicos ayudaron al que estaba en el suelo y se fueron rápidamente del lugar.

"Estas bien…???" preguntó la rubia.

"Si, gracias por ayudarme" dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

"Ya no tienes por que llorar, ya se fueron" la pequeña asintió. La pequeña rubia recogió el oso del suelo, lo sacudió y se lo entregó.

"Tu brazo… estas sangrando" dijo al percatarse de su herida.

"No te preocupes estoy bien, no es nada" dijo valientemente. Pero no pudo detener a la pequeña mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su mochila y lo utilizaba a modo de venda para curarla.

"Ahora si estarás bien" dijo otorgándole una amigable sonrisa. "Me llamo Michiru Kaioh, acabo de mudarme. Cual es el tuyo?"

"Yo soy Haruka Tenoh" dijo la pequeña un poco sonrojada.

*******************************************

"Haruka… ya estoy lista" le habló a la distraída chica. "En que estabas pensando"

"En el primer día que nos vimos. Lo recuerdas" Dijo sonrojada justo como aquella vez.

"Como olvidarlo Haruka, tu sola me salvaste de esos bravucones"

"No es para tanto. Solo hice lo que tenia que hacer. No podía quedarme sin hacer nada mientras esos chicos te molestaban"

"Fuiste muy valiente ese día Haruka, es por eso que me…"

"Que cosa Michiru… es por eso que…"

"Nada olvídalo, será mejor que vayamos a desayunar, me muero de hambre y apuesto que tu también"

Luego de unos minutos las chicas se encontraban en un restaurante disfrutando de un exquisito desayuno cuando fueron interrumpidas por una chica. Era de mediana estatura, pelo largo, castaño y trenzado, ojos color miel y piel ligeramente bronceada.

"Haruka Senpai?"

"Aaah… Hola Kanako… "

"Haruka Senpai…???" dijo la chica con mucha soltura.

"Dime linda…?? Que es lo que quieres??" le dijo en el tono galante que utilizaba cuando hablaba con las chicas.

"Me gustaría invitarte a una fiesta hoy en la noche. Que me dices" Michiru la miró extrañada, quien era esta chica que la estaba invitando a salir y por que le hablaba con tanta familiaridad y mas extraño aun, por que Haruka nunca la había mencionado. Todo esto la entristeció un poco.

"No lo se preciosa… es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer" dijo haciéndose la interesante y mirando fijamente a Kanako.

"Vamos Haruka Senpai la pasaremos muy bien, yo me ocupare de eso" le dijo pícaramente. "Si te hace sentir mejor tu amiga puede venir también"

"Que dices Michiru, quieres salir hoy en la noche"

"Por mi no hay problema, pero no quiero ser un mal tercio"

"No te preocupes, cualquier amiga de Haruka Senpai es bienvenida…" dijo Kanako mirando nuevamente a la rubia en busca de una respuesta.

"Esta bien, pero solo iré por que tu me lo pides. Sobre todo por que cada vez que quieres conseguir algo de mi pones esa cara de niña pequeña que sabes que no puedo resistir"

"Genial… nos vemos en casa de Momoka. Sabes donde es cierto?"

"Si claro, nos vemos allá" la chica se despidió muy alegre luego de que Haruka aceptara invitación. Las chicas siguieron desayunando silenciosamente hasta que Michiru decidió romper el hielo

"Por que no me dijiste que tenias una…"

"Ella no es nada mío… al menos no por el momento" Michiru se sorprendió al escuchar tal declaración, acaso a Haruka le gustaba esa chica. "Ella es solo una amiga de la universidad, entrenamos juntas en atletismo"

"Pues a mi me pareció que era algo mas. Viste como se puso de contenta luego que aceptaste su invitación"

"Estas inventando cosas Michiru, Kanako no es nada mas que una buena amiga, pero no me molestaría que fuera algo mas" dijo seriamente. "Pero es otra persona en la que estoy realmente interesada y ella lo sabe"

"Como…? Y por que no me has contado nada. Se supone que entre nosotros no debe haber secretos" dijo un poco molesta.

"Algún día te lo diré. Solo estoy esperando la oportunidad perfecta. Que esa persona me de una señal. Y cuando eso suceda… créeme serás la primera persona en enterarse" Michiru la miró afligida, quien seria esta persona de la cual hablaba Haruka con tanto cariño. Se sintió triste al saber que el amor de su amiga ya tenía dueño, ahora las cosas se le dificultaban aun más, ya no sabía si debía confesarle sus sentimientos o no.

Ese mismo día en la noche las chicas se prepararon para ir a la fiesta. Michiru llevaba un vestido verde oscuro con un escote en "V" que mostraba lo suficiente como para captar la atención de todos, tanto hombres como mujeres. Haruka por su parte se puso unos jeans negros y una camisa blanca ajustada dejando entrever parte de su femenina figura.

"Estas lista Michiru, no queremos llegar tarde"

"Estas segura de que quieres que vaya, después de todo esa chica Kanako y tu querrán pasar tiempo a solas…"

"No actúes como una chiquilla Michiru vamos que se nos hace tarde, si me acompañas ahora podrás pedirme lo que quieras"

"En serio, lo que yo quiera"

"Bueno… excepto cocinar… todo lo demás esta permitido" dijo sonriéndole.

"Esta bien… te acompañaré… pero solo por que después serás mía"

"Que…??!!" se sorprendió al escuchar tal insinuante declaración.

"Digo…solo porque después harás lo que yo quiera" dijo rápidamente para salir de esa comprometedora situación.

Una vez en la fiesta las chicas inspeccionaron el lugar con la mirada. Haruka no podía encontrar a Kanako.

"Buscas a Kanako…?"

"Así es, ella es la que insistió en que viniera y no esta aquí para hacerme compañía"

"Haruka…Haruka Senpai…!!!" gritaba una chica desde el 2° piso.

"Kanako…!!"Dijo Haruka mientras alzaba su mano para saludarla. La chica bajó rápidamente las escaleras y se colgó del cuello de Haruka cariñosamente.

"Haruka Senpai…que bueno que estas aquí… me alegra mucho verte" Michiru solo las miraba, todo apuntaba que esa chica era algo mas con Haruka y eso le lastimaba fuertemente el corazón. Había ocultado durante tanto tiempo lo que sentía por ella, que Haruka había decidido buscar el amor en otros brazos, si tan solo no fuera tan cobarde, si tan solo tuviera el valor de decirle lo que siento (pensó Michiru). Pero la incertidumbre la estaba matando, como iba a saber ella lo que Haruka le respondería… y si le decía que estaba enamorada de Kanako, que ella era la persona a la cual estaba esperando… como seguiría su amistad después de tal confesión. Quería contarle la verdad a Haruka desesperadamente pero el miedo a perderla y no verla nunca más a causa de sus sentimientos la hacían callar. Prefería guardar su amor para siempre con tal de tenerla a su lado, que declararse y perderla por no ser correspondida.

"Senpai… vamos a bailar" propuso Kanako una vez que se separó de Haruka. Sosteniéndola de las manos la arrastró hacia la improvisada pista de baile. Michiru no sabía como actuar en ese momento. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de tomar a Haruka entre sus brazos y decirle cuanto la amaba y el daño que le hacia verla con otra chica, pero no podía, no tenia el valor suficiente para hacerlo y solo se limitó a observar los pasos de la rubia.

"Senpai… tu amiga ¿Michiru?...es ella de quien tanto me has hablado. Es la persona por la cual no has aceptado mis sentimientos verdad?"

"De que estas hablando… de donde sacas eso" dijo tratando de disimular.

"No puedes ocultarme nada, te conozco muy bien Senpai… he visto la forma en que la miras cuando ella no te observa… esa mirada llena de amor pero a la vez de miedo… Por que Haruka?"

"Conozco a Michiru desde que teníamos 9 años… y desde ese momento ella a ocupado un lugar en mi corazón… pero ella jamás se fijaría en mi"

"Que dices Haruka…Tu le gustas…!!!!"

"De que hablas… eso no es cierto"

"Eres una despistada… no viste la cara que puso cuando te abracé y cuando te traje de la mano… se notó que estaba celosa. No le eres indiferente. Por que no le dices lo que sientes… ten valor y díselo"

"Estas loca… estas viendo cosas que no existen. Además a ella… a ella le gustan los hombres. Durante todo este tiempo que hemos vivido juntas ha llevado a muchos pretendientes a la casa. No puedo decirle que me gusta así nada mas, arruinaría nuestra amistad y eso es algo que no podría soportar, me destrozaría el corazón perderla"

"No seas ciega Haruka, tu le gustas y te lo voy a demostrar" en ese momento tomó a Haruka del rostro y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios que dejó a todos los asistentes a la fiesta perplejos, pero mas a una persona. Al ver esto Michiru dejó caer el vaso que sostenía entre sus manos y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al darse cuenta que había perdido la oportunidad de estar con Haruka.

La rubia por su parte quedó inmóvil ante tal osada acción de su amiga. Que quería demostrar con esto, se preguntaba Haruka.

"Por que lo hiciste Kanako" dijo una vez que se separaron.

"Solo trato de ayudarte, mira a tu izquierda" Haruka giró la cabeza en la dirección señalada y vio la imagen de Michiru, estaba paralizada con la vista puesta en ella. Luego de un momento lo único que se pudo escuchar en aquel lugar fue un fuerte…

"TE ODIO HARUKA TENOH… TE ODIO…" Michiru salió corriendo de la casa, no tenía ganas de seguir presenciando tal espectáculo.

"Lo ves Haruka, esa no es la reacción de una amiga. Ella te ama… ve por ella y dile lo que sientes…anda ve…!!!" dijo dándole pequeños empujones para que reaccionara.

"Michiru… espera… no te vayas…!!!" sujetándola del brazo para tratar de detenerla.

"Me voy Haruka, no quiero que me toques. Suéltame…!!" dijo zafándose de ella.

"Espera, por que te comportas así… que sucedió"

"Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntármelo. Me voy"

"No te puedes ir sola, yo te llevo. Ya es muy tarde para que andes sola por ahí."

"No es necesario que me lleves, puedo irme sola. No querrás dejar sola a Kanako. Parecían estarla pasando muy bien y yo no quiero estropear su noche"

"Ya te dije que ella es solo una amiga"

"No sigas mintiendo Haruka, por qué no admites que ella te gusta"

"Te equivocas entre ella y yo no pasa nada"

"Pero eso no es lo que parece, ustedes se besaron. Las personas no se besan solo por diversión. Es por que sienten algo"

"Lo se, pero este no fue el caso. Todo es un error"

"Basta Haruka… ahora entiendo todo, es por eso que nunca me hablaste de ella, porque no querías que me enterara de su relación"

"Michiru… no… eso no es verdad, te estas imaginando cosas. Además no entiendo tu reacción… por que no me dices por que te comportas así…sinceramente no te entiendo"

"Ya no hay nada que entender Haruka, lo mejor es que me vaya" Michiru hizo parar un taxi y se montó rápidamente en él sin darle tiempo a Haruka de detenerla.

"Y bien… que pasó?" preguntó Kanako cuando llegó al lado de la confundida rubia.

"Ella se fue, pero no la entiendo no me dijo nada. No se por que se comportó así"

"Aay… querida Haruka Senpai, eres una ingenua. Ya te dije que lo que ella siente por ti es amor. Y el beso que te di me ayudó a confirmarlo. Lo que pasa es que ninguna de ustedes dos cobardes se atreve a confesarse. Creo que deberías ser tu la que de el primer paso"

"Estas loca, que pasaría si ella me rechaza. No podría soportarlo"

"Bueno si eso pasa aquí estaré yo para lo que necesites, pero si no le cuentas de una vez lo que sientes quizás después sea demasiado tarde y te arrepentirás"

"Entonces que…? Voy con ella y simplemente le digo que la amo"

"Así es...!!! Ve con ella y luego me cuentas como resultaron las cosas. Pero mi sexto sentido me dice que serán buenas noticias"

Haruka se fue rápidamente a su deportivo, esta vez se armaría de valor y le contaría la verdad a Michiru. Después de tantos años de ocultar sus sentimientos ahora se confesaría sin importar las consecuencias.

Condujo a toda velocidad por las calles de la ciudad buscando atajos que la llevaran lo antes posible a su departamento. Haruka hizo el recorrido en la mitad del tiempo que le tomaba usualmente, estacionó su auto y subió rápidamente a su departamento, no ocupó el ascensor porque le parecía demasiado lento así que tomó las escaleras y en unos segundos ya estaba en su piso. Buscó sus llaves y abrió la puerta. Las luces del departamento estaban apagadas, llamó a Michiru pero no obtuvo respuesta. Se dirigió a la habitación de su amiga pero justo en ese momento escuchó que alguien entraba por la puerta principal.

"Michiru… que bueno que estas aquí. Me estaba empezando a preocupar" dijo en un tono aliviado al ver que ella había vuelto al departamento y no se había ido a otro lado.

"Solo vengo por mis cosas" contestó fríamente.

"Que…??!! Como dices…!! No puedes irte Michiru"

"Claro que puedo irme. Y lo haré. No quiero estar con alguien que me miente"

"Pero Michiru. Por Dios que no te entiendo. Que te sucede. Dime lo que te pasa por favor"

"Me mentiste Haruka, dijiste que jamás me lastimarías, y lo has hecho"

"Pero dime de una vez por todas que hice mal para merecer esto" le preguntaba a Michiru insistentemente para que le diera alguna pista de porque tenia esa reacción.

"Por que no me dijiste que estabas saliendo con esa chica; Kanako"

"Pero que tiene de malo Michiru, acaso tienes algo que decirme" preguntó para ver si Michiru le atrevía a confesar algo.

"Bueno… yo… yo…"titubeando

"Dime de una vez… que te sucede" le dijo tomándola de los hombros para que reaccionara. Michiru se armó de coraje, tomó a Haruka por el rostro y se fundió con ella en un apasionado beso. Para Haruka esto fue como una anestesia, simplemente dejó caer sus brazos y no supo como reaccionar. Solo se dejó llevar por aquella situación.

"Michiru… qué has hecho… por qué" preguntó la rubia tocándose los labios una vez que se separaron.

"Haruka… yo te amo… te amo desde la primera vez que te vi… cuando me protegiste de esos chicos"

"Pero por que me dices esto ahora… por que después de tantos años??"

"Por que tenia miedo de tu reacción"

"Pero tu… tu has estado saliendo con chicos…"

"Y tu recuerdas como eran esos chicos Haruka?"

"Que si los recuerdo???… lo único que he querido es olvidarlos"

"Todos se parecían a ti Haruka, como no lo notaste. Yo trataba inútilmente de buscar en hombres lo que no podía conseguir contigo. Pero me equivoque, ninguno de ellos me hizo realmente feliz, no como tu lo haces. Me di cuenta que solo trataba de huir, de evadir lo que realmente sentía"

"Michiru… estas completamente segura de lo que estas diciendo"

"Por supuesto que si… cuando te vi con esa chica, cuando las vi besándose me partió el corazón, pero a la vez me sirvió para darme cuenta que no puedo vivir sin ti y que no soporto la idea de verte en otros brazos. Quiero que seas solo mía Haruka"

"Michiru… yo… también tengo algo que decirte" dijo tímidamente.

"No…, no quiero escucharte decir que estas enamorada de Kanako. Es por eso que prefiero alejarme de ti. Desaparecer de tu vida por un tiempo" le dio la espalda para que no la viera llorar nuevamente.

"No Michiru, lo que tengo que decirte es…"hizo una pausa "…Recuerdas que te dije que me gustaba alguien…" dijo girándola para dejarla nuevamente frente a ella.

"Si, es Kanako verdad" dijo interrumpiéndola.

"Déjame terminar…" secó sus lagrimas "te dije que solo estaba esperando que me diera una señal… bueno… esa persona ya lo hizo, me dio la señal que yo tanto esperaba" dijo acercándose a ella.

"Que…??"

"Esa persona eres tu Michiru"

"…" la peliverde se sonrojó.

"Si Michiru. Yo también te amo. He vivido todo este tiempo ocultando mis sentimientos, pero ahora y después de lo que me has confesado lo que sientes creo que es tiempo de que dejemos atrás todas nuestras dudas y comencemos de nuevo"

"Pero y entonces ese beso, que significó"

"Ese beso no significó nada para mi. Pero de hecho estoy muy agradecida que Kanako me lo haya dado, porque gracias a él es que nosotras estamos teniendo esta conversación en estos momentos"

"Entonces ese beso no fue nada mas que un plan para que te confesara lo que sentía"

"Digamos que sí" dijo un poco apenada "Y me alegro mucho de que haya dado resultado. Tu no??" dijo sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

"Si, la verdad es que si" se acercó a Haruka y le dio otro de los tan anhelados besos.

Haruka acompañó a Michiru a su habitación. Ya era demasiado tarde y tenían que descansar.

"Espera Haruka, a donde vas??"

"A mi habitación"

"No creerás que te librarás de mi tan fácilmente" dijo sujetándola de la mano y acercándola a su cuerpo.

"Michiru que haces?" Sonrojándose.

"Recuperando el tiempo perdido, que más??" le dijo al oído mientras le quitaba su camisa para dejar al descubierto su busto." Duerme conmigo hoy… sii??"

"Si me lo pides así no tengo fuerzas para negarme" dijo la rubia cediendo ante los encantos de Michiru.

Michiru tomó de la mano a Haruka guiándola a la cama, las dos chicas se tendieron en ella y comenzaron a besarse intensamente.

Michiru se recostó sobre Haruka mientras esta recorría con sus manos el cuerpo desnudo de su amada.

"Que sucede, por que te detienes" preguntó Michiru cuando dejó de sentir las manos de Haruka sobre su cuerpo.

"Lo siento… es que es la primera vez que hago esto" dijo tímidamente. "En cambio tu… debes haber hecho muchas cosas con tus novios"

"Te equivocas" contestó sonrojada. "Esta es la primera vez para mi también"

"Pero…"

"Por que crees que terminaba tan pronto con ellos?"

"No lo se… por qué??"

"Ellos me pedían cosas que yo no podía entregarles. Cada vez que me pedían que diéramos el siguiente paso en nuestra relación yo terminaba con ellos. No les podía entregar algo que solo era para ti Haruka"

"Lo dices enserio…"

"Así es, jamás habría soportado que alguien que no fueras tu me tocara"

"Michiru…"la tomó por la cintura fuertemente y la acercó nuevamente a su cuerpo. "Te amo"

"Yo también te amo Haruka"

A la mañana siguiente Michiru se encontraba durmiendo sobre el cálido pecho de su amante. Haruka la tenía rodeada con sus brazos por lo que se le hizo un poco difícil poder levantarse. Finalmente se liberó de los brazos de la rubia y se dirigió al baño, necesitaba darse una ducha.

Michiru entró en la regadera y dejó caer por su cuerpo la tibia agua, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar lo sucedido con Haruka. Se bañó rápidamente, se puso la bata y fue a despertar a Haruka.

"Haruka…??? Despierta dormilona" le dijo suavemente al oído.

"Mmmm…"dijo Haruka perezosamente.

"Anda… ya amaneció" dijo acariciando su rostro.

"Que hora es…???"

"Las 7:30"

"Las 7:30...!!!!" tomó a Michiru por la cintura y volvió a acostarla entre sus brazos "Es muy temprano, lo mejor es que sigamos durmiendo" la besó fugazmente en los labios y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Michiru no tuvo mas opción que permanecer al lado de Haruka, contemplando su apacible rostro, luego de un momento volvió a dormir, después de todo tenían todo el día por delante y más aun toda una vida.

Cuando volvieron a despertar eran casi las 2 de la tarde. Haruka se sentó en la cama y tomó el reloj de la mesita que se encontraba al lado de la cama.

"Ésta si es una hora apropiada para despertar" dijo mirando la hora. "Michiru…???"

"mmmm…" dijo volteándose para ver a Haruka.

"Si que eres una completa dormilona…" dijo con el seño fruncido.

"Pero si fuiste tu la que me obligó a dormir de nuevo"

"Eso no es cierto…"

"Haruka…tu…" Michiru no pudo decir más ya que Haruka se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó en los labios para impedir que siguiera hablando.

"Solo te estoy molestando" dijo sonriéndole. "Vamos a dar un paseo. Además tengo hambre y no querrás que cocine de nuevo o si…??? "

"Por supuesto que no, no quiero morir tan joven" dijo sacándole la lengua. Haruka se echó a reír, Michiru tenia razón porque después de su último desastroso intento de cocinar algo decidió no colocar nunca más un pie en la cocina. Haruka se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha mientras Michiru se vestía.

"Y bien a donde quieres ir" preguntó Haruka mientras le abría la puerta del auto.

"El lugar de siempre estará bien"

"Como usted guste mi bella dama, yo estoy aquí para cumplir sus ordenes"

Fueron a desayunar al lugar acostumbrado. Luego de eso Haruka llevo a Michiru al parque. En el había un lago que era conocido como el lago de las parejas. La rubia invitó a Michiru a subir a uno de los botes. Haruka fue la primera en subir, luego ayudó a Michiru. Se sentaron y Haruka tomó los remos. La embarcación se deslizaba suavemente por el agua.

"No estas cansada" preguntó Michiru.

"Esto no es nada para mi, estoy bien"

"Haruka… mi sueño"

"Ya te lo dije… nada malo va a pasarme, deja de preocuparte"

"No vuelvas a pedirme que no me preocupe por ti Haruka, eres lo mas importante en mi vida y ahora puedo decírtelo. Si algo te pasara…si algo te pasara mi vida se acabaría en ese mismo instante"

"No digas eso Michiru, no quiero que te sientas así"

"Si tan solo fuera mas claro, si tan solo pudiera saber que sucede en realidad"

"Si tan preocupada estas por ese sueño, quiero que me prometas" dijo la rubia muy seria y dejando de remar "Quiero que me prometas que si algo llegara a sucederme tu seguirás con tu vida. Que encontraras a alguien mas que te haga feliz"

"Como me pides eso, sabes que jamás podría hacerlo"

"Solo promételo, no estoy diciendo que vaya a morir hoy, pero si alguna vez algo llegara a pasarme quiero que te olvides de mi y que sigas con tu vida"

"Jamás podría hacerlo, he retenido mis sentimientos por tanto tiempo, ocultado mi amor por ti, no creo que sea posible olvidar todo y hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido"

"Pero Michiru, es que no te das cuenta que jamás podría perdonarme ser la causante de tu sufrimiento, solo te pido eso…"

"Pero Haruka yo…"

"Solo promételo por favor"

"Esta bien, lo prometo"

"Así esta mejor. Ahora vamos que aun queda un lugar por visitar"

"Que…? A donde me llevas"

"Tu solo espera y ya veras"

Haruka dirigió el bote a la orilla y bajaron cuidadosamente. Se tomaron de las manos y sin decir una palabra caminaron por algunos minutos.

"Senpai…"

"Kanako…que sorpresa encontrarte por acá"

"No creerás que me iba a quedar sola en casa o si" Kanako se percato que las chicas estaban tomadas de las manos "Bien hecho Senpai, hasta que te armaste de valor. Espero que no bajes tu rendimiento ahora que tienes actividades extra" las chicas se sonrojaron y cambiaron rápidamente de tema.

"Creo que aquella persona te esta esperando"

"Así es, será mejor que me vaya" antes de alejarse se acercó a Haruka y le dijo al oído "mañana quiero que me cuentes todo con lujo de detalles" esto hizo que Haruka se sonrojara aun mas. "Nos vemos mañana Senpai y no olvides lo que te dije" la chica se alejó corriendo para reunirse con su cita.

"Y bien, que te dijo para que te pusieras así"

"Nada" tosió un poco "Será mejor que sigamos caminando"

"Y bien, por fin vas a decirme adonde me llevas" preguntó luego de que caminaron por casi una hora.

"Allá" contestó la rubia apuntando la torre de Tokio.

"Pero… Haruka mi sueño. Es que no lo recuerdas"

"No te preocupes, te voy a demostrar que no es mas que eso; un sueño, además… no veo ningún pulpo volador o si???" dijo colocando su mano en su frente a modo de visera y escudriñando el cielo.

"Mala….!!!" Protestó Michiru sacándole la lengua y avanzando en dirección a la torre sin esperarla.

"Espera Michiru, no me dejes…" la alcanzó rápidamente y la besó en la mejilla. "No te preocupes, nada va a pasarme, te lo prometo"

"Que no entiendes que tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de perderte…" dijo abrazándola.

"Yaa... Michiru, no te asustes solo por que tuviste un mal sueño… no ocurrirá nada. Anda vamos" la tomó de la mano y se dirigieron rápidamente a la torre a presenciar una maravillosa vista.

"Michiru… quieres que nos tomemos una foto?" dijo la rubia una vez que llegaron a lo mas alto de la torre.

"Claro, es una magnifica idea" dijo la chica emocionada.

"Espera aquí mientras le pido a alguien que nos tome una" Haruka le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y Michiru sintió una extraña sensación. Vio como Haruka se alejaba para pedir ayuda pero inusualmente sintió una leve presión en su pecho. Era la misma sensación que sentía cada vez que se despertaba luego de esa horrible pesadilla.

"Onee-chan…!!!" le dijo un niño lo que la sacó de sus pensamientos."Onee-chan ayúdame por favor mi globo se va" el pequeño tomó a Michiru de la mano y la guió hasta donde se había quedado atrapado su globo.

"Y bien… donde esta tu globo pequeño?" el niño señalo hacia arriba.

"Tu eres la única que puede ayudarme Onee-chan"

El lugar donde estaba atrapado el globo tenía bloqueado el acceso por reparaciones. Pero pequeño estaba tan triste que la chica hizo caso omiso de las indicaciones y decidió entrar de todas formas.

"Y como se supone que alcanzaré el globo" se preguntó la chica. Se acercó al barandal y se paró sobre él, aun así no lo alcanzaba así que se estiró aun mas hasta el punto de estar parada solo en la punta de sus dedos.

"Listo Michiru…."dijo la rubia "Michiru…?? Dónde estas??" Haruka inspeccionó el lugar completamente y vio la escena más aterradora que pudiera imaginarse jamás. Corrió rápidamente hasta donde estaba el amor de su vida arriesgando su vida. Cómo era posible que hiciera algo tan estúpidamente peligroso.

Michiru por fin pudo alcanzar el hilo del globo, al sujetarlo y bajarlo se sorprendió al ver de qué se trataba.

"Un pulpo…???" Michiru recordó su sueño al instante que sentía un fuerte crujido, se tambaleó un poco lo que hizo que el barandal cediera y cayera junto con ella al vacío.

"Michiru nooo…!!!!" dijo la rubia arrojándose de la torre para tratar de alcanzarla mientras miró al cielo vio algo que la dejó pasmada; era un pulpo morado volando. El sueño que por tanto tiempo había atormentado a Michiru se estaba haciendo realidad.

"Michiru… te encuentras bien??" dijo mirando hacia abajo. Haruka había alcanzado a tomar a Michiru con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra se sujetaba con dificultad al piso de la torre.

"Estoy bien Haruka" contestó Michiru.

"Creo que te debo una disculpa" dijo con la voz forzada.

"Haruka suéltame… si no lo haces las dos caeremos"

"No seas ridícula, no dejaré que mueras"

"Pero Haruka…??? Todo esto es mi culpa, siempre lo fue" decía mientras era subida a duras penas por Haruka.

"No resistiré mucho, por favor sujétate bien"

"No Haruka…" Decía la chica entre lágrimas. Por fin y gracias a la ayuda de Haruka estaba a salvo. Ahora ella debía hacer algo para ayudar a Haruka. La rubia no resistió mas, su brazo ya se había cansado, sus dedos estaban entumecidos y comenzó a soltarse lentamente. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por resistir, por cambiar su destino pero finalmente no resistió más y se soltó.

"HARUKA…!!!"Dijo al momento que la sujetaba.

"No te esfuerces Michiru, ya no hay nada mas que hacer" decía mientras se deslizaba poco a poco de la mano de Michiru.

"No digas eso Haruka, yo te salvaré. No dejaré que mi sueño se haga realidad. Es mi culpa, es mi culpa" decía mientras sus lágrimas caían en el rostro de la rubia.

"No llores. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, estoy feliz por dar la vida por la persona que amo. Recuerda lo que me prometiste Michiru… Te amo" las chicas no resistieron mas y se soltaron de las manos. Haruka cayó pero miró a Michiru fijamente por última vez y le otorgó una dulce sonrisa.

"HARUKA…NOOOO…!!!" las personas que estaban en la torre solo en ese momento, al escuchar el desesperado grito de la chica, se dieron cuenta de que había ocurrido un accidente. Un par de hombres fueron corriendo al lado de Michiru a ver si podían ayudar en algo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Michiru estaba de rodillas mirando al vacío, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos como un manantial.

"Señorita… aléjese de la orilla… es peligroso" dijo uno de los hombres levantándola y llevándola a un lugar seguro.

"Tengo que ir a verla"

"Espere…!!!" uno de los hombres la detuvo del brazo "No creo que sea buena idea que vaya a verla"

"Como me dice eso, necesito ir. Estar con ella" decía en un intento desesperado por desprenderse de su captor.

"Que no se da cuenta que lo que vea puede ser traumático para usted. No querrá que ese sea el último recuerdo de su amiga o si…? Además la ambulancia ya debe estar por llegar, deje que los paramédicos se encarguen de todo"

"Usted no entiende. Esto es mi culpa"

"Esto no es culpa de nadie. Fue un accidente"

"No, no. Yo sabia lo que iba a suceder y no hice nada por remediarlo"

"Es imposible que usted lo supiera, los accidentes pasan, no hay nada que podamos hacer. Lo mejor es que se tranquilice"

"Como quiere que me tranquilice, yo soy la que debería estar muerta no ella"

"Cálmese… por favor" Michiru seguía llorando desconsoladamente. "Que no se da cuenta que su amiga dio su vida por usted. Debería estar agradecida"

"No… Como puedo estar agradecida si por mi culpa ella esta…"

"No piense mas en eso. Su amiga debe haberla querido mucho para hacer lo que hizo"

"Usted nunca entendería… ella era…" Michiru seguía llorando, aun más que antes. "Ella era…todo…" la chica no aguanto mas y se desplomó en los brazos del extraño antes de que pudiera terminar la oración.

"Señorita… señorita… se encuentra bien???" le hablaba el hombre mientras le daba suaves golpes en su rostro en busca de alguna reacción.

"Por acá" el otro hombre le hacia señas al los paramédicos. Pusieron a la chica rápidamente en la camilla.

"Disculpe, que pasó con la joven que cayó" preguntó el hombre que había ayudado a Michiru.

"Lamentablemente la chica falleció, no había nada que pudiéramos hacer. Ella cayó directamente en el pavimento, era imposible que siguiera con vida. Ahora si me permite debemos ayudar a esta señorita" los paramédicos se llevaron a Michiru a la ambulancia y se dirigieron velozmente a la clínica más cercana.

Los primeros rayos del sol dieron en el rostro de Michiru. Abrió lentamente los ojos, estaba muy desorientada. Recordó lo sucedido el día anterior y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

"Por que lo hiciste Haruka, por que me dejaste" dijo la chica en vos alta.

"Michiru… no me digas que sigues enojada por lo de anoche??? Michiru se incorporó rápidamente no daba crédito a lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. Era Haruka la que entraba por la puerta, la misma hermosa Haruka que había perdido el día anterior. Se restregó los ojos para ver si se trataba de alguna ilusión producto de su inmensa tristeza. Pero la imagen de la rubia seguía ante sus ojos. Estaba presenciando lo que parecía ser un milagro, una segunda oportunidad.

"Que te sucede Michiru, por tu cara pareciera que hubieras visto un fantasma" Haruka dejó la bandeja con el desayuno en la mesita de noche de Michiru.

"Haruka eres tu… de verdad eres tu…" dijo abalanzándose a sus brazos y apretándola con mucha fuerza.

"Cuidado Michiru, me ahogas"

"Todo fue un sueño" dijo Michiru sin dejar de llorar.

"Otra vez el mismo sueño en que muero???"

"Así es, pero esta vez fue tan real, pensé que te había perdido para siempre"

"No lo harás, pero si tengo que morir prefiero que sea protegiendo a la persona que amo" Haruka la miró insinuante. Michiru recordó las ultimas palabras de Haruka antes de morir en su sueño y le pareció un tanto extraño "Te traje el desayuno para que me perdonaras…"

"Se ve delicioso gracias…" la rubia puso la bandeja en su regazo y Michiru vio algo que la impacto; una pequeña tarjeta que decía –LO SIENTO-, todo lo de su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad, primero las palabras de Haruka y ahora esto. Tomó una de las tostadas con recelo, le untó la mermelada y le dio una mordida solo para confirmar lo que ella mas temía… estaba repitiendo el día al pie de la letra. Si esto era así ellas irían a tomar el desayuno a la cafetería donde se encontrarían con Kanako y ella las invitaría a la fiesta donde todo comenzó. Tenia que impedirlo así que decidió llevar a Haruka a otro lugar.

"Por que vinimos a esta cafetería y no a la de siempre"

"Para no seguir con la rutina, es bueno cambiar de vez en cuando no crees"

"Si tienes razón, pero mientras este contigo cualquier lugar esta bien" le dijo galantemente. Michiru no podía permitir que Haruka se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos así que le contesto pesadamente.

"Como dices esas cosa Haruka, no hay ninguna diferencia en que este yo o no…" le decía al momento que se apretaba su corazón, pero debía hacerlo… por salvar a Haruka de la muerte debía comportarse indiferente. Las chicas terminaron de desayunar y Michiru sintió alivio ya que no se toparon con Kanako lo que significaba que no habría fiesta, ni beso, ni confesión.

"Por que actúas así Michiru, tan fría, tan distante"

"Es la única forma que tengo de actuar…"

"Entonces eso quiere decir que aun sigues enojada, no pensé que fueras tan rencorosa"

"No…" Michiru fue interrumpida.

"Haruka Senpai…"La chica se colgó del cuello de Haruka.

"Kanako, pero que agradable sorpresa"

"Haruka Senpai… que suerte encontrarte por acá. Quería invitarte a una fiesta" Haruka aceptó inmediatamente ante la mirada atónita de Michiru. El orden de los acontecimientos cambiaba un poco pero el resultado seguía siendo el mismo.

"Por supuesto que iré preciosa, jamás le diría que no a una chica tan linda como tu" dijo al momento que le daba un beso en la mejilla pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Michiru, esto solo lo hizo para ver su reacción, pero la peliverde solo miró a otro lado sin darle mucha importancia a tal escenita. Haruka se sintió decepcionada al ver que Michiru no mostraba ningún interés.

"Adiós Haruka Senpai. Nos vemos en casa de Momoka"

"Si claro. Ahí estaré"

"Por cierto… puedes invitar a tu amiga si quieres" le gritó agitando su brazo en señal de despedida.

"Que linda chica, es tu novia?"

"Como crees…!!! Ella es solo una compañera de atletismo"

"Pero tu le gustas Haruka"

"Lo se. Pero ya le dije que mi corazón pertenece a otra persona" dijo mirándola sugerentemente.

"Pues yo creo que Kanako esta bien. Deberías darle una oportunidad"

"Que te sucede, por que me dices estas cosas"

"Que tiene de malo que quiera que mi "AMIGA" sea feliz" dijo enfatizando la palabra amiga.

"Y que me dices de ti. No tienes a nadie pero no por eso trato de ligarte a la primera persona que se cruza por tu camino"

"Te equivocas…"

"Por que..?"

"Yo estoy saliendo con alguien…"

"A si…??? Quien…?"

"No tiene caso que te diga, no lo conoces" Michiru cortó el interrogatorio caminando rápidamente delante de Haruka.

"Estas insoportable Michiru…" le dijo Haruka al momento de adelantarla.

"Lo siento Haruka, esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer" dijo una vez que perdió a la rubia de vista.

De vuelta en el departamento Michiru se encerró en su habitación, necesitaba concentrarse si quería seguir con su plan. Después de todo, lo que sucedía en la fiesta gatillaba que ella se confesara con Haruka, esta vez las cosas debían cambiar.

"Michiru…?? Estas lista. Nos tenemos que ir"

"Salgo en un momento" la reacción de Haruka fue la esperada, casi quedo sin habla al ver a Michiru en ese hermoso vestido verde. "Nos vamos. No querrás hacer esperar a Kanako o si??"

"No, claro que no. Además presiento que esta noche va a ser especial"

"No sabes cuanto…"

"Como dices..? " preguntó extrañada porque al parecer su amiga sabia algo que ella no.

"Nada. Nos vamos"

"Si claro…" las chicas montaron en el auto y fueron rumbo a la fiesta.

"No veo a Kanako por ningún lado"

"No te preocupes, debe estar en el segundo piso"

"Haruka Senpai" gritaba una chica.

"Como lo supiste Michiru" dijo mirándola extrañada.

"No lo se, solo lo adivine"

"No me mientas. Puedo ver en tus ojos que me ocultas algo"

"No inventes, no tengo nada que ocultarte" la pequeña discusión fue interrumpida por la eufórica Kanako que se colgó como de costumbre del cuello de Haruka.

"Haruka Senpai que bueno que estas aquí. Te he reservado una pieza de baile. Vamos??" Haruka miró a Michiru con la esperanza de que ella le entregara una señal para quedarse a su lado, pero Michiru, pese a su gran angustia ignoró completamente las acciones de Haruka.

"Bueno, si me lo pides así no puedo negarme" Kanako arrastró a Haruka a la pista de baile.

"Que sucede Haruka, estas muy pensativa. Se trata de esa chica con la que vienes. No le has quitado la vista de encima desde que nos pusimos a bailar"

"Que… estas loca…"dijo mirando hacia otro lado para disimular.

"A mi no puedes mentirme. Te conozco muy bien. Es ella cierto..??"

"…"

"Es esa la chica de la que tanto me hablas" Haruka asintió con la cabeza al verse descubierta.

"Como es posible que aun no le digas nada. La gran "Haruka Tenoh" tiene miedo de abrir su corazón"

"Y que quieres que haga, que solo llegue un día y que le diga que la amo. Eso acabaría con nuestra amistad"

"Como no te das cuenta Senpai. Ella también siente algo por ti. Te a seguido los pasos con la mirada en todo momento, pero cuando me volteo a mirarla se gira nerviosamente"

"En serio…??" preguntó ilusionada.

"Claro que si Senpai, cuando se trata de cosas del amor nadie me gana. Es mas te voy a ayudar…" Kanako la tomó de la cara con ambas manos y le dio un apasionado beso.

Esto era lo que estaba esperando Michiru, debía contener las lágrimas luego de presenciar nuevamente ese beso, pero por mas que intentó contenerse y cambiar el destino las lágrimas volvieron a brotar descontroladamente tal y como había ocurrido en su sueño. Ver a Haruka con otra mujer era más de lo que ella podía soportar. Salió rápidamente de la casa e hizo parar un taxi, sin darle la oportunidad a Haruka de detenerla.

"Viste… esa no es la reacción de una amiga. Ve por ella y dile lo que sientes. Luego me cuentas como resulto todo" Haruka corrió para tratar de alcanzar a Michiru, pero los demás invitados se interponían en su paso.

"Michiru" gritó fuertemente la rubia. La chica se dio vuelta la miró un momento y subió al taxi.

Haruka no podían entender su reacción, se montó en su auto y recorrió rápidamente la carretera.

Llegó al departamento, las luces estaban apagadas. Se dirigió a la habitación de la chica pero antes de poder entrar sintió como la puerta de entrada se abría.

"Michiru… que te sucedió. Por que abandonaste la fiesta tan rápido. Por que no me esperaste cuando te llame"

"Esas son demasiadas preguntas Haruka. No tengo tiempo de contestarlas todas" le dijo fríamente.

"Por que sigues actuando así, te juro que no te reconozco. Dónde quedó la Michiru que yo conocía. Cómo es posible que la chica dulce haya desaparecido tan rápido"

"No tengo tiempo de seguir escuchándote Haruka. Me voy por un tiempo. Creo que es lo mejor"

"Que…??!!"

"Lo que oyes. Necesito un tiempo para mí. Cosa que tu puedes aprovechar para pasar mas tiempo con Kanako"

"Otra vez con lo mismo. Entre ella y yo no pasa nada. La persona que realmente me interesa…"

"No quiero escucharte" Michiru caminó en dirección a su habitación.

"Vas a tener que oír lo que tengo que decirte" la detuvo tomándola del brazo "Ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir ocultándotelo"

"Ten cuidado con las cosas que vas a decir"

"Mejor no te diré nada, solo actuaré" Haruka la tomó a su amiga por la cintura y la presionó contra ella. El corazón de Michiru se aceleró. Haruka se acercó lentamente a su rostro, Michiru no podía moverse, si no podía estar junto a ella por lo menos quería llevarse el recuerdo de haber besado esos dulces labios. El beso no se hizo esperar, la rubia la besó tan apasionadamente que una electricidad recorrió todo su cuerpo.

"Noo…!!! No puedo hacerlo" dijo separándose de Haruka bruscamente.

"Basta Michiru, deja de huir. Por que no puedes reconocer que sientes algo por mí"

"No siento nada por ti" dijo Michiru con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

"Entonces por que lloras"

"Por que no me dejas en paz. Lo nuestro no puede suceder. Si lo hacemos algo terrible pasará y no puedo dejar que nada malo te ocurra"

"Otra vez es por ese sueño. Me rechazas solo porque tuviste un sueño en el que yo moría"

"Es mas que eso… no te das cuenta que si te sucede algo yo…yo me moriría"

"Que..??? Eso quiere decir que tu…"

"Así es, te amo desde el primer momento que te vi Haruka"

"Michiru…"dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para tratar de darle nuevamente un beso, Michiru volteo la cara, sabia que si sus labios tocaban nuevamente los de Haruka ya no tendría fuerzas para detenerse.

"Por que me rechazas Michiru, ahora que ambas sabemos lo que sentimos no hay razón para no ser felices" tomó a Michiru de la barbilla para impedir que ésta se volteara, todos los esfuerzos de Michiru por zafarse fueron inútiles ya que en cuestión de segundos Haruka unió sus labios con los de ella nuevamente y simplemente se rindió ante tales caricias.

Michiru introdujo sus manos bajo la camisa de Haruka y comenzó a acariciar su suave espalda. Tan osada maniobra hizo que Haruka perdiera el equilibrio y cayó sobre el sofá. Michiru quedó de pie frente a ella la miró insinuante y se desprendió lentamente de su vestido, quedando solamente en ropa interior lo que hizo que Haruka se sonrojara intensamente, ya que esta situación solo la había imaginado en sus alocados sueños.

"Michiru…" la joven silenció a Haruka con sus labios mientras desabrochaba uno a uno los botones de su camisa. Michiru se sentó sobre las piernas de la rubia mientras seguía besándola intensamente a medida que con sus manos la despojaba de su camisa y su sostén. Haruka no se quedó atrás y también le arrebató la parte superior de su ropa interior, separó a Michiru de sus labios y comenzó a recorrerla vehementemente con su lengua.

"Haruka…???" dijo al momento que dejó de sentir las caricias de su amante.

"Michiru, no podemos hacer esto. Tu estas saliendo con alguien"

"Eso no es verdad…!"

"Pero tu me dijiste…"

"Eso solo lo dije para alejarte de mi. Tu eres la primera persona con la que hago esto"

"Lo dices enserio"

"Claro, yo te amo Haruka y es por eso que jamás dejé que otra persona me tocara como tu lo haces" al oír esto Haruka sintió su corazón latir mas rápido; energizado por la fuerza del amor, un amor que nunca pensó que se hiciera realidad. La tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó directamente a su habitación. Recostó a Michiru cuidadosamente y poco a poco comenzó a quitar sus pantaletas. La rubia se tendió sobre el cuerpo de su amiga y comenzó a besarla fervientemente, primero en su boca, luego en su cuello, bajó por sus pechos hasta finalmente llegar a la parte mas sensible de su cuerpo. Michiru colocó sus manos sobre su sexo para impedir que la rubia la viera directamente.

"No… espera me da vergüenza" dijo Michiru un poco ruborizada.

"No tienes por que tener vergüenza" dijo apartando las manos de Michiru. Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el gemido de la artista provocado por la lengua de su compañera. La rubia subió nuevamente por el cuerpo de Michiru para unirse con ella en un romántico beso.

"Por que esperamos tanto para esto Michiru" la besó nuevamente.

"Miedo… miedo a perderte, miedo a que fueran sentimientos no correspondidos… al final todo se resume a miedo"

"Así es, pero ya no hay nada por que temer. Nos amamos y eso es lo único que importa en estos momentos" las palabras de la rubia sonaban convincentes, pero Michiru sabia que esta seria la ultima vez que la vería. Ya tenia todo decidido, debía alejarse de Haruka, si quería que siguiera con vida debía dejarla para siempre. Abandonarla sin decir una palabra, sin decir adiós y sin explicaciones. De esta forma Haruka se olvidaría de ella y podría seguir con vida, aunque eso significara no volver a verla jamás, prefería eso antes de que muriera.

"Estaremos juntas para siempre, no lo dudes" mintió a Haruka.

La noche transcurrió tan apasionada como comenzó, entre besos y caricias las chicas se demostraron el amor que tuvieron oculto durante tanto tiempo, sin restricciones ni ataduras.

A la mañana siguiente Haruka despertó más temprano de lo habitual. Con una sensación de vacio en su corazón.

"Michiru…?" extendió su mano para alcanzar su cuerpo, pero no encontró nada mas que una cama vacía. Se levantó rápidamente. La buscó por todos lados, la cocina, el baño, su habitación, pero no encontró ni rastros de su amada. Pensó que tal vez había ido a comprar algo, después de todo su despensa estaba vacía. Pasaron un par de horas y Haruka comenzó a preocuparse. Fue presurosa a la habitación de Michiru para ver si encontraba alguna pista sobre su paradero. Entró en la habitación y todo en ella parecía normal. Por alguna razón sintió la necesidad de revisar su armario y para su sorpresa éste se encontraba vacio; completamente vacio. Michiru se había ido de la casa sin decir nada.

"Como me haces esto Michiru. Después de todo lo que me dijiste anoche" dijo la rubia en voz alta. Se colocó su ropa y salió raudamente a la calle para ir en búsqueda de Michiru.

Desde el otro lado de la calle Michiru esperaba pacientemente a que la rubia saliera del departamento, había olvidado unas cosas y necesitaba ir por ellas. Por fin y después de mucha espera Haruka salió, su cara denotaba preocupación. Michiru sintió la necesidad de correr a sus brazos, pedirle perdón por lo sucedido, pero sabia que era una opción que no podía elegir, si quería que ella siguiera con vida debía abandonarla sin mirar atrás y por mucho que le doliera hacer esto era necesario.

Michiru subió al departamento luego de perder a Haruka de vista. Entró a su habitación y recogió las cosas que había olvidado. Antes de irse tomó una hoja, un lápiz y plasmó sus sentimientos en aquellas líneas, palabras que salieron directamente del corazón, donde explicaba las razones de su huida. En últimos instantes decidió dejar aquella carta, se lo debía a Haruka, no podía dejarla sin al menos explicarle el por que de su reacción. Aunque sabía que nada de lo que le dijera haría que la perdonara, pero al menos así no se sentiría tan culpable. Dejó la carta en la cama de su habitación y salió del departamento para nunca más regresar.

"Haruka Senpai…" dijo Kanako con su saludo característico.

"Kanako, disculpa no tengo tiempo para juegos ahora. Estoy buscando a Michiru"

"Que sucedió, no me digas que le dijiste lo que sentías y ella no te aceptó"

"Todo lo contrario Kanako, ella me dijo que me amaba"

"Y entonces, por que tienes esa cara. Por que no estas feliz"

"Michiru me abandonó, ella se fue sin siquiera despedirse"

"Pero como es eso posible, por que lo hizo"

"Es por un estúpido sueño que ha estado teniendo en el que yo muero. Me dijo que si ella permanecía a mi lado yo moriría"

"Entonces ella se fue para salvarte"

"Yo no quiero ser salvada, yo quiero estar junto a ella. Que me importa morir siempre y cuando lo último que vea sea su rostro"

"Y ella, como crees que se sentiría ella si su sueño se hiciera realidad. Como se sentiría si te perdiera"

"…" Haruka quedó sin palabras.

"O mejor aun, que pasaría si los sueños fueran sobre ella, si fuera Michiru la que muriera, que pasaría contigo"

"Eso no puede ser, ella no puede morir. Eso jamás lo permitiría antes que ella moriría yo"

"Y si ella piensa igual que tu, no crees que es lo que esta haciendo en estos momentos"

"…"

"Lo ves ella esta haciendo lo mismo que tu harías. No crees que esta protegiéndote por miedo a que lo que ella piensa se haga realidad"

"Agh…!!!" Haruka le dio la espalda a su amiga, no tenia ni las ganas ni el tiempo de seguir escuchándola lo único que quería era encontrar lo más rápido posible a Michiru.

"Esa chica que va allá no es Michiru?" dijo Kanako señalando a una chica que doblaba en la esquina.

Michiru caminaba absorta en sus pensamientos, que pasaría ahora, acaso su huida realmente salvaría la vida de Haruka, si era así quien moriría. No podía romper el equilibrio de las cosas alguien debía ocupar el lugar de Haruka.

Michiru cruzó la calle sin fijarse que delante de ella venía un eufórico grupo de niños, uno de ellos; el más pequeño, se quedó atrás y dejó caer el peluche que llevaba en las manos. La chica se percato de lo ocurrido y se acercó al muñeco que estaba en el suelo, al parecer el pequeño no había notado que lo había perdido. Levantó el peluche en sus manos y se sorprendió al ver de que se trataba de un pulpo, el mismo que presagiaba el accidente en sus sueños.

La hora había llegado…

"Michiru…!!" el grito desgarrador de la rubia fue opacado por el estrépito del auto al frenar repentinamente. Haruka corrió rápidamente al lugar del accidente, Michiru voló por los aires junto con todo lo que tenía en sus manos, entre ellos el peluche del pulpo.

La gente curiosa comenzó a agruparse alrededor del accidente lo que impedía que Haruka pudiera acercarse a Michiru. Se abrió paso entre empujones, necesitaba llegar al lado de su amada, necesitaba ayudarla.

"Michiru…" dijo la rubia una vez que llegó a su lado. Michiru estaba cubierta de sangre, su respiración era lenta y sus ojos parecían que se cerrarían en cualquier momento "Puedes oírme" decía fuertemente para tratar de obtener una respuesta.

"Haruka… Estas viva… Que alegría" Dijo pausadamente debido al dolor que provocaban sus heridas pero sin dejar de sonreírle a la rubia.

"No… Michiru, por que me hiciste esto" la rubia comenzó a llorar. Sus lágrimas se deslizaron por el rostro ensangrentado de Michiru.

"No llores…esto es lo… que debía… suceder" alzó una de sus manos para tratar de secar sus lágrimas.

"No, no, no, no, no puedes dejarme, no después de que…"

"Ya no hay… nada que hacer…pronto moriré" tosió "Ahora quiero que me prometas…"

"No te esfuerces Michiru, la ambulancia llegará pronto. Te pondrás bien"

"No… ya no me queda…. Tiem…po…debes prometerme… que no lloraras… que seguirás con tu vida… que encontraras a… alguien que te haga feliz…"

"No Michiru, te pondrás bien" la rubia lloraba con mas intensidad y no dejaba de sostener a Michiru entre sus brazos.

"Pro… me…te…me…lo"

"…"

"Hazlo… Ha..ru..ka…" los ojos de Michiru comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente.

"No Michiru, no me dejes… no me dejes" la abrazaba fuertemente en un intento desesperado por aferrarla a la vida.

"Debes… ser… feliz… prométemelo"

"Te lo prometo, te lo prometo, pero por favor ahora guarda silencio… pronto estarás bien. Volveremos a casa y seremos felices para siempre"

"Har…uka… te… a a a mo… jamás lo…. Olvides…" la rubia besó los fríos labios de su amada, Michiru respondió el beso con dificultad, tocó el rostro de Haruka por última vez y luego su brazo inerte cayó al suelo bruscamente.

"NOOO…Michiru, Michiru, Michiru…!!!!" se aferró al inanimado cuerpo de la chica con mas fuerza aun.

La gente que se había reunido miraba impactada tal escena. Entre la multitud también se encontraba Kanako que no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

La ambulancia llegó y los paramédicos de acercaron rápidamente al lugar del accidente.

"Señorita por favor" dijo uno de los hombres tratando de tomar a Michiru.

"No… no…" reteniendo el cuerpo sin vida de Michiru.

"Haruka, vamos… no te hagas mas daño" dijo Kanako colocando una de sus manos en su hombro "No es bueno que sigas aquí. Ven te llevo a casa"

"No, no quiero apartarme de ella"

"Haruka, no hay nada que puedas hacer por favor… reacciona… recuerda lo que le prometiste" Haruka soltó a Michiru lo que le dio la oportunidad a los paramédicos de montarla en la ambulancia. Haruka solo se arrojó a los brazos de su amiga y la abrazó fuertemente.

"Yaaa… Haruka tranquila…" decía para tratar de calmarla. "Lo mejor será que te lleve a tu casa, no puedes irte sola en estas condiciones"

Llegaron al departamento.

"Por que no tomas un baño, necesitas quitarte esa ropa"

"Ya puedes irte Kanako, gracias por acompañarme" le dijo fríamente.

"Lo dices enserio" sonó un poco preocupada.

"No voy a hacer nada loco si eso es lo que piensas. Solo quiero estar sola"

"Esta bien, pero me llamas si necesitas cualquier cosa, esta bien"

"Si claro. Lo haré" una vez que Kanako se fue del departamento Haruka se dirigió al baño, se miró al espejo y vio su ropa impregnada de sangre, era una visión aterradora… deseo con todas sus fuerzas que esa sangre fuera la de ella y sintió unas ganas tremendas de acabar con su vida en ese preciso instante, tal vez de ese modo podría por fin estar junto a la persona que amaba, pero desistió al recordar las últimas palabras de Michiru y por ella decidió seguir adelante con su vida, ignorando todo el dolor que sentía.

Luego de tomar el baño se colocó su bata y fue a la pieza de Michiru, necesitaba sentir su escancia. Recorrió la habitación de un extremo a otro. Cerró los ojos para tratar se percibir aunque fuera la mas minina fragancia de Michiru, pero no obtuvo nada. Se dirigió a la cama para probar mejor suerte y se encontró con algo que no había visto la primera vez que estuvo en la habitación; era una carta y que tenía su nombre. La abrió rápidamente.

Querida Haruka

Si estas leyendo esto es porque finalmente pude cambiar el destino, un destino que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar. Repetí los últimos dos días de nuestras vidas, por lo que sabia de antemano todo lo que sucedería, tu desayuno de disculpas, nuestro encuentro con Kanako, la fiesta, el beso…el beso… aquel beso que fue lo que gatilló que yo te revelara la verdad acerca de mis sentimientos y que finalmente te llevaría a morir.

Créeme que hice todo lo posible por cambiar lo sucedido, pero a medida que avanzaba el día me di cuenta que eso era imposible ya que los acontecimientos sucedían de todas formas, independientemente de lo que tratara de hacer el resultado seguía siendo el mismo, lo que quería decir que al final del día tu morirías… morirías por salvarme.

La última opción que me quedaba era que no te confesara lo que sentía por ti, pero cuando tus labios tocaron los míos olvidé todo y lo único que quise era sentir tu cálido cuerpo junto al mío. Se que fui egoísta, que con esta acción estaba arriesgando tu vida, condenándote a un destino que no te pertenecía. Esa es la razón por la cual decidí huir, así no tratarías de salvarme, no darías tu vida por mí y seguirías viva para seguir con tu vida; una vida sin la persona que solo te traería desgracias. A pesar de todo no me arrepiento de lo que hice, confesar mi amor por ti es lo mejor que podría haber hecho y mas aun cuando supe que este amor tan grande que sentía era correspondido. De esta forma me voy feliz, porque se que fui amada con la misma intensidad con la que yo amé y no me arrepiento. Huir para salvarte es lo mejor que he hecho, no podía permitir que dieras tu vida a cambio de la mía. Jamás podría vivir una vida en la que no te tenga a mi lado, te perdí en mis sueños y no podía permitir perderte en la vida real.

Ahora quiero que me prometas que pase lo que pase, serás feliz… quiero que vivas tu vida con la misma alegría y entusiasmo que tenias cuando estábamos juntas. Tampoco quiero que llores, no derrames lágrimas por mi; no lo merezco… solo piensa en el gran amor que te tengo y estoy segura que una sonrisa se dibujara en tu rostro, es así como quiero que vivas tu vida; una vida sin mi. Tú solo prométemelo… necesito oírlo desde el lugar donde estoy….

Te amo y siempre te amaré

MICHIRU

"Lo prometo" dijo en vos alta mientras sostenía la carta de Michiru contra su pecho. La chica giró su cabeza al sentir que algo caía al suelo, buscó en los alrededores y encontró en el suelo una de las últimas fotos que se tomó junto a ella. Ambas estaban abrazadas y sonriendo, sintió como si Michiru la mirara directamente a los ojos y su sonrisa la llenó de paz. Haruka solo miró hacia el cielo y con una sonrisa en los labios nuevamente dijo "Lo prometo Michiru".


End file.
